<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charles and Pierre - A Master Plan by liefde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632413">Charles and Pierre - A Master Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde'>liefde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Crushes, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lando, George, Alex and Max decide they've had enough of Charles having a crush on Pierre and not doing anything about it.<br/>The solution? Setting them up on a date of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charles and Pierre - A Master Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/gifts">KyoukaiKanata</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles is quietly finishing his last article of the day, when he suddenly hears quick footsteps approaching and a rather out of breath: “Charles! Charles!” </p><p> </p><p>He turns his desk chair around and is met with the blushing face of Lando Norris, one of his favourite co-workers and friends.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”, he asks while Lando sits down on the edge of his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a problem!”, Lando replies rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I was supposed to go to this football match for work tonight”, he begins, “but I feel like shit and I think I got a fever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s why your head is so red.”</p><p> </p><p>Lando looks a little irritated but quickly covers it up by saying: “Yeah yeah. Could you please go for me? You don’t even have to work, it’s a VIP arrangement but we still need someone to represent the firm there. And I know you don’t give two shits about football and I know it’s last-minute but please? The other guys all had plans apparently so you’re my last resort. I’ll make sure to pay you back!”</p><p> </p><p>Charles pretends to think for a while, but he was alright with it the moment he noticed Lando was in trouble, and he was even more alright with it when he heard the words ‘don’t have to work’ and ‘VIP arrangement’. He may not care about football but who in this world says no to free champagne and fancy snacks?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I don’t have any plans tonight and I’m glad to help you out”, Charles smiles and Lando almost wants to give him a big hug but then remembers he’s ‘sick’.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much! I’ll send you my ticket and the details now! It starts around eight, so you still have some time to get ready! See you after the weekend, I owe you one!”, Charles hears Lando say while he’s already around the corner.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Max: how did it go??</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alex: did he fall for it?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>George: guys I swear if this plan doesn’t work I don’t know anymore</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lando can’t help but grin when he sees their group chat solely dedicated to finally getting Charles together with Pierre from the graphic department.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Lando: the plan is working!!!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>His phone immediately buzzes multiple times with new group chat notifications, and Lando feels giddy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>George: YAS</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alex: LANDO YOU ARE A SAINT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Max: yes yes yes</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lando: Pierre is still in right?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Max: yeah!! </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>George: why am I so excited </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lando: Charles criticized my excellent physique though</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lando: he’s a little shit sometimes</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Max: ha you finally see what I mean???</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>George: ….</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alex: ….</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Charles is wearing his fancy go-to tux - not really knowing how to dress for a football match with a VIP arrangement, and not wanting it to seem like he didn’t really care by underdressing at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>He hands his ticket to one of the women standing at the entrance of the VIP room and is slightly taken aback when he hears her say that the other ticket is already scanned.</p><p> </p><p>“There is another ticket?”, he asks bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there’s two tickets under this account, so I suppose you’re meeting someone here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I know of”, he answers hesitantly, “but I guess it’s just a mistake. Thank you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have nice evening sir”, she smiles and then he walks towards his assigned table, where some fancy people are sitting already, drinking and eating stuff that looks absolutely delicious. He doesn’t really feel like socialising but this is why he’s doing all of this.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to sit down at the seat with the name card of ‘Lando Norris’ and immediately sees that there is another ‘Lando Norris’ card assigned to the seat next to him. Okay, this is slightly weird he thinks. Lando never told him anything about a plus one?</p><p>He takes off his jacket while greeting the other people at the table and sits down while taking his phone out of his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Charles: why are there two tickets under Lando Norris?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lando: there are??</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles doesn’t reply to that, because this is suspicious. He knows Lando can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but not knowing there are two tickets? He’s not having that.</p><p> </p><p>He mingles some more with the other guests, talking a bit about the magazine, football and other things, when suddenly a voice he would always recognize speaks next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“This seat is free right?”, the man asks and when Charles turns his head his heart starts beating ten times faster.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Pierre fucking Gasly from graphic design. The same Pierre he’s had a crush on since the Frenchman started working at the magazine a couple of months ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hi”, Charles almost stumbles over his words while trying not to blush too obviously. “I didn’t know someone else from the company was coming too?”, he asks in French.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know either?”, Pierre says visibly surprised, taking his scarf and coat off too. He’s wearing a turtleneck that looks way too good on him, Charles decides.</p><p> </p><p>“Max said he was supposed to go with Lando but they had to cancel at the last minute, so he almost begged me to go in his place”, he explains while taking his seat.</p><p> </p><p>And at that moment, Charles knows he’s a fool. How could he have fallen for such a stupid trap? It’s textbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me for one moment, I just need to go to the toilet”, he smiles at Pierre and hopes his face doesn’t show how much he hates his friends.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his phone out of his pocket and quickly calls Lando.</p><p> </p><p>“Lando!”, he says hushedly when he pulls the door of the toilet stall closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose idea was it to set me up with Pierre?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about”, Lando replies innocently but Charles knows how shit his friend is at lying, even through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not funny guys. Pierre’s not even gay and now he’s probably gonna think I’m weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Charles, chill. You don’t even know if he’s gay or not and he’s not gonna think you’re weird. He’s a nice guy. Maybe you should just get to know him a bit better? Have a proper conversation?”</p><p> </p><p>Charles sighs and leans against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I really hate all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be glad we arranged this! You’re always complaining that Pierre is literally never alone and that there hasn’t been a great moment to talk to him, and now that you have a whole evening next to him you’re whining? You’ve been grumpy a lot lately and we thought this might help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thanks”, he sighs, “I guess I gotta make the best out of it right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what you need to do! No more grumpy Charles! Have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>He returns to the table a bit later, after having freshened up and taking a couple of deep breaths to give himself some more courage. Lando is right after all. This is his chance, this is what he’s wanted for months now. He should just go for it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re from Monaco right?”, Pierre asks and Charles nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s great to speak some French in London.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre nods in agreement. “Yeah, true. We should practise our French together, so we don’t unlearn it”, he says with a grin and a small wink, making Charles blush slightly. And hey, if Pierre would think he’s weird, he wouldn’t be saying stuff like that right?</p><p> </p><p>They keep talking, conversation flowing easily between the two of them while their courses are being served, and it makes Charles almost forget why he’s here in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>When dinner is over they go to their seats to watch the match, and the only reason Charles still feels like watching is because Pierre is apparently a huge football fan and he gets all excited talking about it. Charles knows he’s falling even harder by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre explains everything that’s happening on the pitch, occasionally throwing in a curse when their team almost concedes a goal - and Charles could get used to this.</p><p> </p><p>And then the match is over, they’re saying their goodbyes to everyone, handing out some business cards and shit - he’s never been so disappointed by a football game coming to an end.</p><p> </p><p>He’s walking to the exit with Pierre, and it’s not awkward per se but he has the feeling neither of them really know what to say to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where did you park your car?”, Pierre asks with a soft smile and Charles points to the left. “Over there somewhere. Might have some work looking for it though”, he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine is over there too!”, Pierre says (with excitement?) in his voice and walks next to him.</p><p> </p><p>And Charles doesn’t know what to say. Well, he knows what to say, but he doesn’t know if he should say it. He just doesn’t want to freak Pierre out by asking him if he knows this is supposed to be a date.</p><p> </p><p>“Charles?”, Pierre asks softly, “are you alright? You’re so quiet?” There is no one walking before or behind them, some noises still coming out of the stadium, but the only clear sound that can be heard is the gravel under their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Charles shakes his head. “No, I’m alright. I had a lot of fun tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too”, Pierre looks at him and Charles thinks fuck it. Maybe I should just go for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait”, he says suddenly and takes the sleeve of Pierre’s jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”, Pierre asks confusedly, eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to tell you this. I need to tell you this. Or I’m gonna regret it”, he confesses.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want you to know that it’s not a coincidence that there were two tickets. I mean, I didn’t really know that there were two tickets either. It’s just that this was kind of supposed to be a date, and I’m sorry if that freaks you out but I hope we can still be friends because I really enjoyed-”</p><p> </p><p>And then he’s being kissed. Holy shit. He’s being kissed. Not just by anyone, but by Pierre from the graphic department. The same Pierre he’s had a crush on for months is kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Charles softly kisses him back, and he’s never been happier in his life than in this exact moment.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre starts laughing softly against his lips and Charles can’t help but laugh too. Their faces are touching each other and Charles puts his hand on Pierre’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really believe my car was also parked here? I think I’m gonna have to walk an hour”, Pierre laughs and Charles shakes his head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve had a crush on you from the beginning when you started working with us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Same”, Pierre admits. “Just thought you were way out of my league. And I also didn’t know you were gay, so I just didn’t really want to get my hopes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are so dumb!”, Charles grins and hugs Pierre. “I’m so glad our friends set this up for us. I even like Max now, and that means a lot!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m even making you like Max? That’s probably the biggest compliment I’m ever gonna get, at least if you Max-hate is as big as his Charles-hate. It’s kind of childish though, you’re both nice!”</p><p> </p><p>Charles rolls his eyes and rolls his eyes. “Yeah right. Anyway, maybe you can let your car stay here and come with me to my place”, he says with a suggestive wink and Pierre laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, not wasting any time are we”, he laughs, “but sure. We’ve already wasted enough time.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Charles: I hate you all</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lando: please say it worked please say it worked</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alex: you totally got some I can sense it</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>George: even Max is crossing his fingers</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Max: I have to admit I am</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Charles: Hi this is Pierre</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Charles: he doesn’t mean that he loves you all</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Charles: but he loves me more hehe</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>find me on tumblr: <a href="http://carlandooo.tumblr.com">carlandooo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>